


Romance Novels and Banter Lead to Sex with Sherlock Holmes

by obsessions123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cocky Sherlock Holmes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: Sherlock and reader live together and one day a conversation leads to a bluff which reader calls him out on.  Sherlock has no choice but to prove that he can in fact get reader to orgasm multiple times.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Romance Novels and Banter Lead to Sex with Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> hi. really random but this idea popped into my head today and i had no other choice than to spend all day writing it. enjoy!

“Sherlock, must you make so much noise?” you said, growing frustrated. It was your day off and you were sitting in the living room trying to read a book, but Sherlock was making that almost impossible with the ruckus he was making in the kitchen.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he poked his head out of the doors from the kitchen. “You are turning the pages too slowly. Its-” he shook his head feigning agony. “Obnoxious.” His head then quickly disappeared back behind the doors. You rolled your eyes and him and tried to focus back on your book. That didn’t last for long though because you suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking and the not so hushed voice of your flatmate saying “Oh, bugger.” 

You watched as Sherlock emerged from the kitchen, annoyed and slammed the doors behind him. He made his way over to his chair and threw himself into it, leaning his head all the way back and stretching out in it completely, dwarfing the chair with his long body. You couldn’t help but run your eyes down the length of it, stopping quickly on his lower region just to see if you could get a glimpse of something through the thin material of his pajama pants but alas, nothing yet to be seen.

You sighed, getting enough of your fill of admiring him and went back to reading your book. After a moment you heard him speak.

“What are you reading?” he asked. You glanced up at him and he hadn’t turned his head to look at you. His eyes were still up, looking towards the ceiling. You cleared your throat and shifted in your seat.

“Just a romance novel.” you began to get worried that he would further inquire about the book so you glanced at the page number and set it down quickly, closing it shut so he wouldn’t see the scene you were just reading. Of course he wanted to talk about your book when you finally got to the part where the main character was getting head from her long time crush. 

Sherlock made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

“Romance.” he mocked the word. “Tell me, why must you indulge yourself in that muck?” he turned to look at you. “Is it because you don’t get any in your real life?” he asked. You cleared your throat and nodded, knowing better than to fight him. It was hard pretending that that didn’t hurt considering you were in love with the man and knew damn well you would never get any romance ever again considering he was the lot your heart decided it wanted.

“Obviously,” you said. He had made so many rude comments like that to you before and you were at a point where you felt as though you had nothing to lose. You let all your guards down and decided to speak freely. “I’m just disappointed you didn’t realize that sooner, and even more so that you had to bloody ask.” you shot back, a slight smile on your face. He looked at you dumbfounded, but mostly amused. 

You realized in that moment that he liked this. This was why he made ‘rude’ comments. It wasn’t because he was mean, well, sometimes it was, but it made you see something else. He liked banter. He had gotten loads of it with John when he lived here, but since he had gone to live with Mary you supposed he missed that. You were actually typically one to banter with others, but never attempted with Sherlock because you thought, or knew rather, that he was too smart to find entertainment in your words. It felt very natural however to give it right back to him. You wondered if that was why he had asked you of all the people he knew to move in with him because he had observed you banter with others.

“So, it would be unnecessary for me to state why I know you like those books so much.” he sat up, clearly baiting you. You were getting slightly worried that you knew what he was getting at but then remembered, you had nothing to lose. You’d rather see the surprise on his face when you were blunt than the knowing smirk when you shied away.

“Yes it would.”

“Enlighten me then.” he said, a smirk gracing his beautiful features. You took a deep breath.

“You know I like these books because there is sex in them and because I’m not getting any in real life I like to live it through the characters.” you said, not wavering once. “On second thought you should try reading them yourself.” you said. He gave you a questioning look. “You could learn a thing or two from the men in these on how to please women, perhaps that would help with the virgin situation.” you glared at him. He just looked at you for a moment, perhaps weighing his options and deciding what to say next.

“I don’t need a book to tell me how to please a woman,” he said. He had the same expression on his face when he gets an interesting case and he’s working out all the possible scenarios in his head. “And I bet,” he continued. “I could please you better than any other man ever has.” he challenged.

“Is that so?”

“Mmmm, I’m afraid it is.” he said. You leaned towards him, resting your elbows on your knees. “Would you like me to tell you how I would do this?” he asked, clearly bluffing. You smirked and leaned back, calling him on his bluff.

“I’d like you to show me.” you said, one upping him. 

“Oh, I don’t think you’d handle three orgasms in one go.” he said, feigning disinterest as he pretended to pick something off his sleeve. It was obvious he was trying to fluster you, but you weren’t giving in. “You’ve hardly eaten anything today, you would be quite exhausted after.” he looked at you. “All I’d need is to say what I’d do and you’d be a puddle on the floor.” he spat.

“Mmmm,” you hummed thoughtfully. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“What?” He looked surprised. There it is.

“Show me. Make me cum three times. Prove me wrong, Sherlock.”

“I-I-What?” he stuttered.

“You’ve made a deduction.” you said. “Prove it.” he suddenly didn’t look so unsure. He suddenly looked incredibly confident and you swallowed hard. You watched as he stood and walked over to you. He didn’t break eye contact. He stood before you and stuck out his hand for you to take. You carefully put your hand in his, your heart beating out of your chest at this turn of events that was almost entirely your fault.

“Hm?” he hummed curiously. “Your palm is sweaty,” he observed. “Nervous?” he smirked. You had nothing to say to that as he led you to his bedroom.

For whatever reason, just the fact that you were standing in his room with him made you incredibly turned on. Perhaps it was because it was  _ his  _ room or perhaps it was the knowledge of what was about to happen. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

“Step one,” he said as he faced you and pressed your body against his, the smallest of gasps escaping your mouth. “Make her comfortable.” he leaned down slowly, and tenderly pressed his lips against yours. You felt his arms around you tighten as the kiss deepend and you reached your hand up and gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently. You felt him exhale at the feeling and you smiled into the kiss.

Unbeknownst to you, you just entered a challenge that you’d lose to. You felt as his hands trailed down your back and landed on the swell of your backside. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him squeeze. He pulled back from your mouth abruptly, leaving your head in a daze. 

“Women like feeling wanted.” he said. “My pleasure  _ from _ you is directly pleasurable _ for _ you.” he said, slightly out of breath. You didn’t even care about what he was saying, all you wanted was to get his lips back on yours. You didn’t know how he was such a good kisser but damn, was he a good kisser. Even if he wasn’t touching you with any other part of his body you could be brought near the edge with just his lips on yours alone. 

He made a surprised noise when you had brought his lips crashing back onto yours, almost like he was expecting you to put up more of a fight, but you had been longing for him for ages and you’d be damned if you weren’t going to take full advantage of his need to prove his knowledge.

You continued to kiss him and progressively tightened your grip in his hair, desperately wanting to keep his lips on yours as it became more and more heated.

He expertly licked his way around your mouth, massaging your tongue in just the perfect way, letting you take control and then turning the tables and jamming his tongue down your throat as a way to possess you. You groaned into his mouth every time he did that, wishing he would be shoving his tongue in another, growing wetter and wetter, hole in your body.

He suddenly positioned his body in such a way where you could feel his erection pressing into your stomach and you gasped. He pulled away again.

“Exhibit B.” he said, breathless and pushed you onto the bed. You looked up at him with lust filled eyes, having forgotten entirely what put the two of you in this position, but not caring at all in the slightest. 

He let his robe fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He pulled his shirt off and you were breathless at the sight of his bare chest. He slowly climbed on top of you and you pulled his lips back down onto yours, arching your back into his body.

He pulled away quickly again.

“What now?” you said, frustrated that he was no longer kissing you. He looked at you darkly.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” he said. You looked at him, surprised. You obliged him in letting him pull your shirt off over your head and your pants down your legs until you were left in only your bra and underwear. You looked up at him, your chest was rising and falling quickly in anticipation and the thrill of being so underdressed in front of him. 

You watched carefully as his eyes roamed your body. They danced all around your breasts and down over your stomach. He then leant down and pressed his lips against your ear.

“Are we wet, yet?” he asked, oozing cockiness. His words breathed some semblance of control back into you, giving you the ability to respond, albeit breathlessly.

“I’m surprised you even have to ask.” you said, chest still heaving. He looked down at you.

“Shall we check?” he teased, moving his body so he was kneeling on the floor, his face now even with your hips. 

He pulled from the backs of your knees so your lower half was hanging off the bed. You propped yourself up on your forearms so you could watch. He maintained eye contact with you as he carefully hooked his fingers into your panties and slowly, torturously slow, pulled them down your body. 

“Anticipation.” he whispered, giving you a wink. You truly thought he was bluffing about being able to give you three orgasms in one romp session, but after his total display of confidence you were worried that he may not have been bluffing after all. You worried that you had fallen right into his trap just to get you out of your knickers. You weren’t going to complain however, nervously excited for him to just get bloody on with it.

Your panties were finally laying on the floor, but he had yet to look at your now exposed cunt. He continued to stare deeply into your eyes as he lowered his head down and still, without breaking eye contact, he stuck his tongue out and licked one long stripe up your slit. Your head tilted back at the sensation and he closed his eyes at the taste once you broke eye contact first.

“Just as I suspected,” he said, finally looking down at your throbbing center. His eyebrows furrowed in what looked to be pain as he lifted a long, slender finger up and pushed it into your dripping pussy. “Wet indeed.” he said. You whimpered at his words and collapsed onto the bed, accepting your defeat. The man was playing you like a violin. “You see,” he said, moving his finger around inside you, causing you to squirm. “Most women have what is called the ‘G’ spot.” You moaned loudly as he added a second finger. A layer of sweat was beginning to form over your body in a sheen, making your throbbing vagina not the only thing wet from the heated gaze of Sherlock Holmes. “It is where the other side of the horseshoe shaped organ known as the clitoris ends.” he suddenly brushed over a spot that made you gasp and lift your hips in the air. You groaned loudly as your eyelids clamped shut as he began to massage the area inside you with vigor. “It can be just as pleasurable to a woman,” he used his other hand to pinch and rub at your clit. “As the exposed clit can be.”

“Oh, Sherlock.” you gasped out.

“Shhhh.” he cut you off, leaning down and replacing his hand on your clit with his tongue. “I know, darling.” he whispered before sucking your clit into his mouth and gently scraping his teeth over it. You cried out in pleasure, your high pitched moan would surly disturb Mrs. Hudson downstairs, but you couldn’t give two shits about anyone hearing you. All you needed was for Sherlock to keep doing whatever it was he was doing to you. 

“Now,” he said, pulling his mouth away from your cunt causing you to whimper at the loss. “If I’m correct by the increasing rate your vagianal walls are contracting around my fingers, I’d deduce that you are getting close to release Miss y/l/n.” he spoke.

“God, yes. Sherlock, please.” you managed to get out. You could feel his smirk as he pressed his mouth against your clit once again and began to lick and nip at it with renewed energy. 

You gasped out as you felt yourself beginning to cum. You insides clenched deliciously tight as your eyes clamped shut, the only thing coming out of your mouth was a broken and desperate cry of Sherlock’s name.

Your legs began to shake as your orgasm began to end, but Sherlock quickly shifted. He moved his body further up yours in a flash. His mouth latched on to your nipple as he began to nip at that. His fingers shifted inside you as he thumb began to rub hard, harsh circles on your clit as he pumped his index and middle finger inside you, triggering another orgasm to begin as your first one ended.

You had never felt anything like it. Two equally powerful orgasms wreaked your body back to back as Sherlock skillfully drew them out of you like he was playing notes on the violin.

“That’s it.” he said as your body finally relaxed after spasming in pleasure for much longer than it was used to. “You’ll need to save your energy for the third one.” he whispered in your ear. Somehow, as his words and air of confidence turned you on continually, you felt yourself contract around his fingers. He hummed at this and gently pulled his fingers out of you, making you whimper.

“Sherlock.” you said, barely able to breathe. “That was-” you swallowed thickly. “That was-”

“Yes, I am aware.” he said. “I’m afraid our neighbors might also be aware.” he stood up and pulled his pants and underwear down with one go. Your eyes bulged out of your head as you were suddenly privy to what Sherlock’s cock looked like. He was long and thick and for some reason bigger than you expected. You swallowed hard looking at it. You wanted nothing more in that moment than to put him in your mouth and have him fuck your face. “But I deduce, that you like that.”

“H-how can you tell?” you asked, licking your lips just looking at the man.

“After a particularly loud moan, you clenched around my fingers. I assume your thought process began with the worry that someone would hear and ended with that flush of arousal.” he got on top of you and pressed his naked body against yours. You could feel his cock lightly tapping against your soaked cunt, a string of your cum stuck to it and smeared against your thigh as he moved to lay next to you. “Go on then.” he said, crossing his hands behind his head.

“What?” you asked confused. You kept glimpsing down at his cock, but you were desperately trying not to make it so obvious.

“It is clear you’d like to put me in your mouth.” he shifted to get more comfortable. “So off you go.” he said. For whatever reason you wanted to protest. Your cheeks burned slightly at the embarrassment of him already knowing your desire to give him a blowjob, but it was just that desire that made you push the embarrassment aside and lean down to lick a bold stripe up his hard cock.

You relished in the sound of him sighing as you wrapped your hand around him and carefully put him in your mouth. You rolled your tongue around him, smiling at the taste of his precum as it dripped down the back of your throat.

“Mmmmm.” you heard him moan. Your chest swelled with pride at the sound of him enjoying himself. 

You wanted to pinch yourself. You couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. For so long you had fantasized about going down on him and it was finally happening. You wished that you had more time to pleasure him, but for some reason you got the feeling that he wasn’t going to allow this to continue for much longer. It was obvious that he wanted to make you finish while he was inside you, but if you kept up what you were doing you were going to make that nothing but a dream. Instead, you got an idea to prolong your attention on Sherlock. You carefully pulled him out of your mouth with a pop and crawled up his body.

You began to kiss his neck, causing his arms to wrap around you possessively. You nipped over his collar bones and gave each of his nipples a swipe of your tongue as you passed them. You kissed your way down his toned stomach and stopped to lick his skin, memorizing the taste, before you made your way down to his hips. You gave each protrusion a chaste kiss and had Sherlock practically squirming underneath you by the time you reached his cock again. All you could do was put him as far down your throat as your body would physically allow before he let out a guttural sound from the back of his throat and yanked you off of him.

You looked at him intently, a smirk beginning to form on your face. He sat up and you watched his chest moving quickly up and down as he caught his breath.

“Enough of that.” he said, waving you off. “Time for number three.”

You laid down, your head perfectly elevated on his pillows. You moaned into the plushness and closed your eyes.

“Mmmm.” you hummed in content. “I don’t know.” you said curling up and getting comfortable. “I think two was plenty. I’m tired now.” you smiled into the pillow. The grin was not there for long however as he yanked your body down, much like he had done when he prepared to eat you out and you were suddenly very aware that his cock was still painfully hard and pressing into your hip as he leaned over you.

“A reminder.” he whispered into your ear. He then turned you over so you were on your stomach and yanked you even further off the bed. Your bum was now high in the air as he stood behind you and caressed your back. Your face melted into the soft sheets below and the comforting feeling. You felt as his hands continued to slide down your body and he gripped your hips roughly. The strength in his hands made you whimper and you felt a rush of arousal flood your insides. 

You couldn’t believe it. You couldn’t believe how he could always get everything so spot on all the time. You could believe it when it came to crimes, but stuff like this where he had no prior experience? How was it possible that he knew your body better than you did?

He rubbed a finger up and down your slit, no doubt making sure you were fully ready for his cock to impale you from behind. 

You turned your head to watch as he didn’t move his hips, but leaned his body down to open the drawer of his night stand as he pulled out a condom.

“Sherlock Holmes.” you said surprised. “Since when do you keep condoms in your room?” you asked, utterly shocked.

“Since the day you came home from the bookstore with a bag full of romance novels.” he replied. You turned to stare at him in disbelief and watched as he tore the foil off the condom and spit the wrapper into the air while keeping eye contact with you. “Would you like me to explain or shall we get on with it.” he said, barely pressing the tip into your needy whole. You gasped at the feeling and gripped the sheets below you tightly.

“Yes, get on with it please, Sherlock.” you begged into his bedsheets. He must have known you’d be rusty after having not had sex in so long because instead of slamming the rest of the way in like you assumed he would, he gently slid his cock inside you until he practically reached your cervix, giving you a moment to adjust and for the sting to subside. You felt him lean down over you as he pressed kisses into your shoulder blades and you breathed heavily trying to let the pain bypass you so you could enjoy this moment with Sherlock.

“Relax, my dear.” he whispered in your ear. You whimpered instinctively at his words and you felt yourself clex around him. You heard him hum curiously from behind you and experimentally began to pull out. You gasped at the friction and punched his bed, the pleasure was overwhelming you. You heard him chuckle as he slowly pushed back in causing your entire body to shudder.

“What?” you said in a girly, high pitched voice.

“This one may come sooner than I thought.” he said, beginning to pick up his pace.

“No pun intended.” you said in a pained voice and you heard him let out a short laugh that quickly turned into a groan as you clenched again around him. “Oh god, Sherlock.” you gasped. He was pistoning in and out of you and your third orgasm was approaching at an alarming rate.

You were doing everything in your power to keep it from happening. You didn’t want your time with Sherlock to end any sooner than it needed to so you cursed your traitorous body for enjoying it as much as it was.

But how could it not? This was the man you had been pining over for months. A man who could turn you on just by winking and he didn’t even know it. He had no clue the effect he had on you. You didn’t know of any other guy who would so confidently claim they could get you to cum three times. Most guys struggle to get it to happen once. Sherlock wasn’t just any guy though he was, well, Sherlock. Perhaps that’s why he knew he could get you to your peak three times in one session, perhaps he was aware of the effect he had on you.

Regardless, you huffed out a laugh at how quickly and powerfully your orgasm was coming and he must have known you were holding back.

“Tsk tsk.” you heard him say, he was out of breath. “Don’t hold yourself back, darling.” he said, leaning over you so you felt completely enveloped by him. It caused the angle his hips were slamming in and out of you to change and it made you cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain, the sensations becoming too much and making you aware of just how close you were. “Be a good girl and cum for me, dear.” he said in your ear. “Go on,” he said. You could feel your eyes rolling to the back of your head as complete bliss took over your body. “Cum.” and who were you to disobey him? 

You came with a scream, your knuckles turning white as you gripped his sheets painfully hard. You heard him grunt and gasp behind you as you clenched on his heavenly cock so hard he had no choice but to cum. 

You felt his hips stutter as he came along with you, the feeling of his dick twitching with his orgasm prolonged your own.

Once the two of you came down he collapsed next you on his back. His beautifully toned chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. You were still on your stomach. Your ass still high in the air as the ghost spasms of your orgasms rocked through you. You continued to whimper a few moments after he was out of you. You felt utterly and thoroughly, fucked.

“Oh Sherlock.” you said in disbelief as you opened your eyes and looked at him. He turned his head to look at you. “That was incredible.” he smiled gently at you and leaned over, kissing your forehead.

“It was.” he agreed, caressing your face and looking deep into your eyes for a moment before getting up quickly and pulling on his robe. “As much as I enjoy this view, I’m afraid you’ll wake up with a sore back if you don’t lie down properly.” he said and left the room. 

You rolled your eyes and slowly moved further onto his bed. Your head sunk into his plush pillows once more as sleep took you quickly in Sherlock Holmes’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> my first true oneshot. typically my brain has to have more context for these encounters but luckily this one was able to come out on its own and is, in my opinion, one of the best smut scenes i have ever written. let me know what you thought! much love xx


End file.
